Changement de cap
by Dinou
Summary: après une enquête, Ziva comprend quelque chose d’essentiel sur sa relation, ou plutôt sa non relation avec Tony. ATTENTION SPOILER SAISON 5 5x08
1. Chapter 1

**N.C.I.S.**

**Changement de cap**

**Auteur**: Dinou

**Email **: dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Genre** : Romance Ziva/tony

**Spoiler **: 5x08

**Résumé **: après cette enquête, Ziva comprend quelque chose d'essentiel sur sa relation, ou plutôt sa non relation avec Tony.

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans de la série, merci de ne pas me poursuivre en justice.

**Note de l'auteur **: c'est ma première histoire sur le sujet, j'espère que ça va vous plaire!

NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP!

Ziva regarda Tony avancer vers leur voiture de fonction. Elle revoyait encore et encore le visage de cette pauvre femme lorsqu'elle avait appris que l'homme qu'elle avait attendu pendant tellement d'année avait refait sa vie. Plus elle y pensait, et plus elle avait l'impression qu'elle était destinée à vivre les mêmes choses qu'elle.

Même si elle ne tenait pas plus que ça à l'admettre, elle savait qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments fort pour son coéquipier, des sentiments qui dépassaient la simple amitié… des sentiments qu'elle ne devrait pas ressentir… mais pourtant ils étaient bel et bien présents… et chaque jour elle devait vivre avec, elle devait faire en sorte de ne pas se comporter comme une petite amie jalouse à chaque fois que Tony reluquait une femme. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas un couple, juste des coéquipiers, elle n'avait aucun droit sur lui. Et elle devait se le répéter tous les matins depuis qu'il avait commencé à fréquenter Jeanne… Certes, maintenant la jeune femme l'avait laissé tomber, mais elle ne devait se laisser aller à penser à Tony comme à autre chose que son coéquipier… il ne devrait être à ses yeux que son coéquipier… mais y arriverait elle encore longtemps? Ca, elle savait bien que non…

Ziva finit par rejoindre Tony dans la voiture, mais elle ne préféra pas le regarder dans les yeux. 

Le jeune homme remarqua que sa coéquipière faisait en sorte de ne jamais croiser son regard, mais il ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi, après tout, selon lui, l'esprit féminin était un terrain miné qu'il valait mieux éviter. Il remarqua que Ziva ne desserra pas les dents pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au NCIS. Une fois qu'il eut coupé le moteur de la voiture, Ziva sortit rapidement du véhicule et partit en direction de l'ascenseur sans l'attendre.

Tony fronça les sourcils, le comportement de Ziva l'intriguait de plus en plus. Mais, pour le moment, il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec les sentiments de sa coéquipières, il avait déjà assez de mal à se dépêtrer avec les siens. Sa rupture avec Jeanne continuait de la hanter. Elle ne devait être qu'une mission pour arrêter la Grenouille… Il n'aurait jamais du se laisser autant impliquer dans cette mission. Pourtant, elle s'était révélée être la femme qu'il attendait… et il devait avouer qu'elle lui manquait atrocement chaque jour… il revoyait encore dans ses rêves certaines de leurs nuits torrides, il pouvait se souvenir de quelques unes de leurs conversations, surtout lorsqu'ils parlaient d'avenir commun, de maison… Tony s'était même surpris à l'époque à rêver d'enfant, d'une vie rangée… Mais aujourd'hui, tous ses rêves s'étaient évaporés… disparus en même temps que Jeanne… Il n'y avait pas une seule journée où il ne se demandait pas où elle se trouvait… il aurait pu aisément essayer de la retrouver pour essayer de s'expliquer et peut être, qui sait, recoller les morceaux et recommencer une relation, cette fois sans mensonge… Mais il ne le ferait pas, si elle devait revenir dans sa vie, ce sera parce qu'elle l'aura voulu, et non parce qu'il lui aurait couru après tel un vrai désespéré.

Lorsqu'il arriva jusqu'à son bureau, il vit sa coéquipière perdue dans ses pensées, elle regardait son écran d'ordinateur, pourtant elle semblait à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Ce n'est que lorsque Gibbs arriva vers eux, que la jeune femme sortit de cette léthargie.

- «David!» appela Gibbs.

- «Quoi?» demanda Ziva.

- «Le directeur souhaite vous voir dans son bureau.» dit Gibbs.

Ziva ne répondit rien et partit en direction du bureau de la directrice. Dinozzo la regarda partir soucieux. 

- «Qu'est ce qui se passe patron?» demanda Dinozzo intrigué.

- «Pas la moindre idée… et c'est bien ça le problème.» dit Gibbs en prenant place derrière son bureau.

Dinozzo n'ajouta pas un mot et laissa son regard partir en direction de la porte du bureau du directeur du NCIS… mais il ne put rester bien longtemps en contemplation, une boule de papier venant le frapper de plein fouet à l'arrière du crâne.

- «Je me remets au boulot patron.» dit Dinozzo en se remettant face à son ordinateur.

Deux heures plus tard, Ziva finit par sortir du bureau du directeur Sheppard, accompagnée de cette dernière. Elles descendirent ensemble jusqu'à l'open space, toutes deux avaient un air sombre sur le visage, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

- «On peut enfin savoir ce qui se passe?» demanda Gibbs à celle qui fut sa coéquipière.

- «Je m'en vais.» dit tout simplement Ziva.

- «Comment ça tu t'en vas?» demanda Dinozzo.

- «L'officier David repart en Israël.» annonça le directeur Sheppard.

- «Et pour quelle raison?» demanda Gibbs.

- «Ca ne vous regarde pas agent Gibbs.» répondit le directeur Sheppard.

- «Au contraire.» dit Gibbs. «Je vais perdre un membre de mon équipe, alors je veux une réponse.»

- «Réponse que vous n'aurez pas.» dit le directeur Sheppard d'un ton ferme.

Gibbs n'ajouta rien, mais il fit comprendre d'un regard à sa supérieur que cette discussion n'était pas finie.

- «Officier David, je tiens à ce que tous vos dossiers soient à jour avant votre départ pour Tell Aviv.» ajouta le directeur Sheppard en direction de l'Israélienne.

- «Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera fait.» assura Ziva.

- «Bien.» dit le directeur Sheppard avant de repartir en direction de son bureau, suivie quelques secondes plus tard par Gibbs.

- «Qu'est ce qui se passe Ziva?» demanda Tony.

- «Ca ne te regarde pas.»

- «Quand pars tu?»

- «Ca ne te regarde pas non plus.» dit elle catégorique, en lui envoyant un regard noir.

Tony comprit qu'il ne tirerait rien d'elle, mais il sentait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose d'important. Et il allait trouver ce que c'était. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille. Il voulait qu'elle reste à ses côtés, au NCIS.

Pendant deux jours, Ziva passa ses journées à travailler, remplissant des papiers sur toutes les enquêtes en cours, tout en préparant son retour dans son pays.

Le troisième jour, Ziva arriva avec un grand sac dans les locaux du NCIS. Comme d'habitude, elle était seule… normal, il n'était que 5h30 du matin… lentement, elle se rendit jusqu'à son bureau. Une fois qu'elle l'eut atteint, elle s'assit derrière et resta quelques instants à regarder autour d'elle… Dieu que ça allait lui manquer… mais elle devait le faire… oui, c'était ce qu'elle avait de mieux à faire… Elle finit par ouvrir les tiroirs du bureau et commença doucement à en sortir ses affaires afin de les ranger dans le grand sac.

Alors qu'elle fermait son sac, elle vit le directeur Sheppard venir jusqu'à elle.

- «Vous êtes sûre de vous?» demanda Jenny.

- «C'est la meilleure chose à faire pour moi… je dois penser à moi, et maintenant, le mieux est de rentrer chez moi.»

- «Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai accepté de vous laisser partir…» soupira Jenny.

Ziva ne répondit rien, elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié.

- «Je crois que j'ai tout.» dit Ziva en éteignant la lampe de son bureau.

- «Vous leur avez dit au revoir?» demanda Jenny.

- «Non… je ne supporte pas les adieux…Merci Jenny.» finit par dire Ziva en prenant le directeur du NCIS dans ses bras.

- «Il n'y a pas de quoi Ziva, ça a été un honneur de travailler avec vous.» dit la directrice en relâchant la jeune femme. «Quand partez vous?»

- «Ce soir.»

- «Bon voyage Ziva. Donnez nous de vos nouvelles.»

Ziva acquiesça et sortit de bâtiments du NCIS.

Alors qu'elle arrivait sur le parking, elle vit la voiture de Tony. Ni une, ni deux, elle se dépêcha de rentrer dans sa voiture, elle ne voulait surtout pas lui parler, et elle démarra en trombe alors que Tony garait sa voiture à quelques pas de la sienne. Ce dernier fut surpris du comportement de la jeune femme. Pourquoi le fuyait-elle comme ça? Qu'avait il donc fait pour mériter ça? Mais il ne chercha pas à la rattraper, vu la manière dont elle conduisait, ça ne servait à rien, il finirait par avoir un accident.

Il finit par se diriger vers les locaux du NCIS et se rendit jusqu'à son bureau. Et là,il comprit… Il ne restait rien des affaires de Ziva, il alla vers le bureau de celle qui fut sa partenaire et ouvrit chaque tiroir… ils étaient vides… désespérément vides… et là, il comprit… elle était partie sans dire au revoir… sans un mot… rien du tout…

Tony sentit la colère monter en lui. Il claqua un tiroir du bureau de Ziva, se rendit en deux enjambées jusqu'à son bureau, prit ses clés de voiture et partit en direction de l'ascenseur. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, il vit Gibbs.

- «Pardon patron.» dit Dinozzo alors qu'il entrait de l'ascenseur et que Gibbs en sortait.

- «Je peux savoir où tu vas?» demanda Gibbs

- «Non.» dit Dinozzo.

Gibbs fut surpris par le ton catégorique avec lequel lui avait répondit Tony, mais il ne dit rien et les portes se refermèrent. 

Une fois sortit de l'ascenseur, Tony courut jusqu'à sa voiture et se dirigea jusqu'au domicile de Ziva. Il fallait qu'il sache pourquoi elle partait, même s'il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il tenait à le savoir.

Lorsque Tony arriva devant la maison de Ziva, il vit la voiture de la jeune femme. Elle était chez elle, parfait, il allait enfin avoir quelques explications.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de sonner et tenta d'actionner la poignée de l'entrée. La porte n'était pas fermée, alors il entra en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Et il la vit dans le jardin, elle était au téléphone, le peu qu'il pouvait distinguer, il comprit qu'elle parlait en hébreux. Alors il attendit qu'elle finisse de téléphoner. Lorsqu'elle eut raccroché, il se fit connaître.

- «Tu aurais pu dire au revoir, ça ne t'aurait pas tué.» attaqua t-il de but en blanc, faisant ainsi sursauter Ziva.

- «Bon sang Tony!» s'exclama Ziva. «Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici?» demanda t-elle furieuse de le voir chez elle.

Elle avait tout fait pour ne pas le croiser, pour éviter de devoir lui donner des explications, dont apparemment il se fichait puisqu'il n'avait rien dit ou fait les deux jours précédents qui aurait pu prouver qu'il avait un problème avec son départ.

- «Je veux savoir pourquoi tu t'en vas!»

- «Ca ne te regarde pas!Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre Tony, maintenant, tu rentre au NCIS et tu me laisse finir mes valises.» dit elle catégorique en lui lançant un regard noir.

- «C'est hors de question Ziva! Je ne bougerai pas de là tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit pourquoi tu t'en vas et pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit au revoir.»

- «Pour l'amour du ciel Tony, ça ne te regarde pas alors dégage avant que je ne te mette dehors.» dit Ziva qui sentait que la colère montait dangereusement en elle.

- «Au contraire, ça me regarde!» dit Tony.

- «Mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire de savoir pourquoi je m'en vais?» s'exclama Ziva. «Qu'est ce que tu crois? Que tu vas pouvoir me faire changer d'avis peut être?»

- «Peut être bien.»

- «Tony, s'il te plaît, vas t-en! Je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec toutes ces bêtises!» dit elle en passant devant lui pour le forcer à sortir.

Mais Tony la retint par le bras et la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- «Pourquoi?» demanda Tony.

- «Pour la dernière fois Tony, ça ne te regarde en rien.»

- «Je veux savoir.»

- «Pourquoi?»

- «Parce que…» commença Tony.

- «Parce que quoi bon sang?» s'énerva Ziva qui commençait vraiment à en avoir assez de cette situation.

Tony ne parvenait pas à donner une réponse à Ziva, tout se mélangeait sans sa tête.

- «Alors Tony, parce que quoi?»

Dinozzo finit par perdre patience et se laissa diriger par son instinct, son cerveau était bien trop confus. Il rapprocha sa partenaire de lui brusquement, la collant contre son torse et il l'embrassa passionnément. Ziva fut quelque peu surprise, mais elle ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire, elle répondit au baiser de son ancien coéquipier avec autant de ferveur que lui. Elle ne voulait pas réfléchir, elle voulait juste profiter du moment. Elle se hissa sur son partenaire qui la tenait toujours fermement contre lui. Ziva s'accrocha encore plus à Tony et elle vint passer ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme.

Aucun d'eux ne cherchait à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, ils laissaient cour à leurs envies. Tony conduisit la jeune femme jusque dans la chambre, puis il ferma la porte d'un coup de pied. Ziva ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'elle sentit Tony la déposer doucement sur le matelas tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Apparemment il ne souhaitait pas rompre le contact, ce qui ravissait Ziva.

Tony finit par laisser ses mains se balader sous le chemisier de la jeune femme, au plus grand plaisir de la jeune femme. Elle aimait sentir ces grandes mains expertes parcourir son corps. Elle-même ne se privait pas, elle laissait ses mains se balader sur le corps de son partenaire en y prenant un grand plaisir.

Lorsqu'elle sentit Tony délaisser ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à son cou alors que ses mains s'occupaient défaire son pantalon, Ziva se sentit basculer dans un autre monde et ne parvint plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Elle ne pouvait plus penser qu'au désir enflammé qui la consumait et à cet homme qui était en train de la conduire au bord du précipice.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ziva finit par revenir à la réalité. Elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle… mais apparemment Tony n'avait aucun problème puisque ce dernier avait fini par s'endormir, la tête posée sur la poitrine de Ziva. Il la tenait fermement, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'enfuie pendant son sommeil. Ziva resta encore quelques instants à le regarder… elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder sur ce qui venait de se passer… maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi les femmes qui avaient couché avec lui ne voulaient plus le lâcher… c'était un amant extraordinaire, qui savait ce qu'il fallait faire pour conduire une femme jusqu'au nirvana… Ziva en rougit en souriant… Seulement quelques heures plus tôt, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que quelque chose aurait pu se passer entre eux, et pourtant, maintenant, ils étaient enlacés sur le lit de la jeune femme… elle se mit à lui caresser tendrement les cheveux en laissant son regard se balader dans la chambre…

Et là…

La réalité la rattrapa… elle vit sa valise… son billet d'avion…

Elle devait partir, mais à présent, en aurait elle le courage? Pourrait-elle le quitter à présent qu'elle connaissait l'homme qui se cachait derrière l'agent du NCIS? Devait-elle vraiment partir? Après tout, peut être que ce qui venait de se passer entre eux changerait les choses…

Tony se mit à murmurer dans son sommeil, mais Ziva ne parvint pas à comprendre ce qu'il disait… alors elle attendit, espérant pouvoir enfin comprendre ce qu'il marmonnait… et là, la douche froide…

- «Jeanne…» l'entendit elle murmurer.

Le cœur de Ziva se brisa… il rêvait de Jeanne alors qu'il était dans ses bras, endormi sur sa poitrine… Sans même le savoir, Tony venait de l'aider à répondre aux questions qu'elle se posait. Doucement elle se pencha pour faire glisser Tony de son corps. Ce dernier finit par glisser et Ziva quitta doucement le lit pour être sûre de ne pas le réveiller. Pour la première fois, elle ne retint pas ses larmes, elle les laissa couler librement sur son visage sans un bruit… elle était démolie et à présent son besoin de s'en aller loin d'Anthony Dinozzo était vitale…

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte avec ses valises, elle entendit Tony dans la chambre.

- «Ziva?» l'appela t-il.

Mais la jeune femme ne préféra pas répondre, elle continua de ramasser ses affaires.

- «Ziva qu'est ce que tu fais?» demanda Tony alors qu'il apparaissait dans le salon seulement vêtu d'un drap.

- «Je m'en vais.» dit elle simplement.

- «Ca je l'ai remarqué, mais pourquoi? Après ce qui vient de se passer entre nous, je pensais que tu resterais!» dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- «Oh non Tony! Ca tu n'as pas le droit! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire croire que je suis celle que tu voulais vraiment!» dit elle laissant éclater sa rage. «Tu as juste voulu trouver quelqu'un pour passer un bon moment… j'aurais préféré d'ailleurs que ça ne soit pas moi, j'avais espéré autre chose…»

- «Alors dans ce cas là pourquoi je serai venu jusque là? Pourquoi je serais encore ici à tout faire pour ne pas que tu partes?» s'énerva Dinozzo.

- «Tony, un petit conseil: la prochaine fois que tu veux faire en sorte de faire rester une femme, évite de murmurer le prénom d'une autre dans ton sommeil.» dit elle avant de partir en claquant la porte, laissant un Tony estomaqué.

Il ne fallut que quelques dixièmes de seconde à Tony pour partir en toute hâte vers la chambre, récupérer ses vêtements, s'habiller et poursuivre la jeune femme qui prenait la fuite dans un taxi.

Mais il ne parvint pas à l'arrêter, lorsqu'il arriva dehors le taxi de Ziva partait en trombe.

Alors Tony prit le volant de sa voiture et partit en toute hâte vers l'aéroport. Il devait la rattraper, ils devaient en parler. Mais lorsqu'il arriva à l'aéroport, aucune trace de Ziva… il chercha alors sur le panneau d'affichage une trace d'un avion en partance pour Tell Avive, mais rien…

Pendant ce temps, dans un petit aérodrome privé, Ziva montait dans un jet privé qui la ramènerait tout droit chez elle, plus dévastée qu'après la mort de Ari.

Tony finit par rentrer au NCIS, la mine sombre. Lorsque Gibbs le vit entrer, il fronça les sourcils. Il espérait qu'il parviendrait à convaincre Ziva de rester, voir même plus, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Mais il ne dit rien lorsqu'il croisa la visage sombre de Tony, il savait ce que c'était de trop s'attacher à sa partenaire… il se mordait toujours les doigts d'avoir laisser partir Jenny… Gibbs était bien placée pour savoir que seul le temps permettrait à Dinozzo de se remettre de tout ça… enfin le temps, le boulot et quelques tapes à l'arrière du crâne devrait lui permettre de se remettre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour leur dire.

A ce moment là, Abby vint dans l'open space.

- «Salut tout le monde!» dit elle toute joyeuse. «Où est Ziva?» demanda t-elle en remarquant l'absence de la jeune israélienne.

- «Partie.» dit Gibbs alors que Tony lançait un regard noir à la laborantine. 

- «Déjà?» s'étonna Abby. «Mais elle ne m'a même pas dit au revoir.»

- «Elle n'a dit au revoir à personne.» intervint McGee.

- «Elle va ma manquer.» dit Abby.

- «Elle manquera à tout le monde Abby, maintenant au travail.» dit Gibbs.

Abby se tourna vers McGee, mais ce dernier ne put rien lui dire de plus et il se remit au travail.

Une bonne dizaine d'heures plus tard, le jet de Ziva arriva dans un petit aérodrome appartenant au Mossad. Son père, le directeur adjoint David l'attendait.

- «Bonjour Ziva.»

- «Bonjour papa.» dit elle alors, mais elle ne vint pas se blottir dans ses bras.

Ziva tenait toujours son père responsable de la mort de Ari, alors que ce dernier ne voyait qu'en son fils un simple instrument. Sachant pertinemment où les menait cette discussion sur Ari, jamais elle n'était abordée, mais quelque chose à présent dans leur relation était cassée et ni l'un, ni l'autre ne faisait quoi que ce soit pour arranger les choses pour le moment. Alors, ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était et Ari n'était jamais abordé.

- «Comment s'est passé ton vol?» demanda le père de Ziva.

- «Plutôt bien.» dit elle en suivant son père jusqu'à une voiture.

- «J'ai fait déposer tes affaires dans ton appartement.» l'informa t-il pour essayer de couper ce silence gênant qui s'installait entre eux.

- «Merci. J'aimerai rentrer chez moi le plus vite possible, je suis exténuée.»

- «Je vais te déposer.»

A partir de cet instant, ils ne dirent plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'appartement de Ziva.

- «Tu es attendu demain pour un rapport complet sur ton expérience aux Etats-Unis, ensuite tu pourras reprendre ton travail au Mossad.»

- «Bien, merci de m'avoir raccompagné. A demain.» dit elle en sortant de la voiture.

Ziva prit ses valises dans le coffre et monta jusqu'à son appartement.

Une fois qu'elle eut passé la porte, elle laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement. Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il aurait été si difficile de refaire face à son père. Elle allait devoir passer outre tout ce qu'elle ressentait si elle ne voulait pas être mise au rancard avant l'heure. En ce moment, plus que jamais, elle avait besoin de son travail pour oublier Tony. Elle allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour oublier à jamais le dernier homme qu'elle avait laissé atteindre son cœur. Elle se fit la promesse que plus jamais elle ne laisserait un homme l'approcher…

Ziva fit le tour de son appartement, se familiarisant de nouveau avec cet endroit. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre avait vécu ici, une autre Ziva… aujourd'hui, elle ne se reconnaissait plus dans cet espace quelque peu «dépouillé»… encore une fois, elle sentit que son expérience aux Etats-Unis l'avait énormément changé.

Mais la vie est quelque chose d'incontrôlable, et Ziva allait bientôt en faire la dure expérience.

A suivre...

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir par review !

A très bientôt pour la suite !

Dinou


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour tout le monde ! me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !_

_Le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture, et il est probable qu'il y ait un chapitre 4, mais je vous en dirais plus une fois le prochain chapitre bouclé !_

_Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !_

* * *

Le temps passa extrêmement vite, que ce soit au NCIS ou au Mossad.

Un nouvel agent était venu remplacer Ziva, mais il avait beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer dans l'équipe. Même McGee ne pouvait pas l'encadrer, mais on ne discutait pas les ordres du directeur, surtout lorsque cette dernière les menaçait de dissoudre leur équipe. Gibbs restait fidèle à lui-même, tyrannisant et martyrisant les différents membres de l'équipe pour obtenir d'eux le meilleur, McGee prenait de plus en plus confiance en lui, mais Tony avait changé. Il était plus renfermé qu'auparavant et il ne supportait plus lorsque les conversations portaient sur Ziva et son départ précipité pour son pays d'origine. Mais ce qui choquait plus l'entourage de Tony était que ce dernier ne s'intéressait que très peu à la gente féminine. Pourtant, ils venaient de clore une enquête sur une femme officier de marine, absolument magnifique, qui était victime de harcèlement par un de ses supérieurs. Mais, contrairement à ses habitudes, Tony n'avait pas joué au joli cœur, il s'était comporté tout ce qu'il y a de professionnellement, et c'est bien ce qui posait problème à Gibbs. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de Tony de faire ça, mais pourtant le jeune homme s'était assagi et ne semblait plus vraiment porter d'intérêt aux femmes… enfin si… malgré tout, une femme occupait ses pensées… Ziva…

Tony était obsédé par les dernières paroles qu'il avait échangées avec la jeune femme. Qu'avait il bien pu dire dans son sommeil pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi ? Selon Ziva, il aurait murmuré le nom d'une autre femme lorsqu'il dormait… mais qui ? Bien sûr, il se doutait bien du prénom qu'il avait prononcé, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que ça pousserait la jeune femme à partir à toute allure… Et plus le temps passait, et plus il se posait des questions, et moins il trouvait de réponse. Plusieurs fois il avait failli en parler à Gibbs, mais il savait que son patron n'appréciait que moyennement les relations plus qu'amicales entre collègues, et puis il n'osait pas en parler de toute façon. Et il savait pertinemment que tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait le tri dans ses pensées et qu'il n'aurait pas exprimé clairement ce qu'il ressentait pour Ziva, ça ne servait à rien d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

Pendant ce temps là, à Tell Avive, les choses évoluaient, et Ziva se trouvaient bloquer dans les bureaux du Mossad, à former les nouvelles recrues tant au combat à main nue, qu'en tire et qu'en investigation. Son père avait décidé de faire en sorte que les officiers du Mossad ne soient pas seulement d'excellent tireur d'élite ou d'excellents commandos, il voulait qu'ils soient capables de poursuivre une enquête pour éviter des erreurs colossales.

Mais ce qui avait bloqué Ziva était l'annonce d'une grossesse absolument pas prévue.

Quelques jours après son retour en Israël, elle avait du se plier à une visite médicale et à une évaluation de ses capacités, histoire que ses supérieurs soient sûrs qu'elle était toujours en état de remplir ses missions comme par le passé. Mais les analyses de sang de Ziva révélèrent surtout une grossesse. Ziva en fut extrêmement troublée, et cette nouvelle lui fit surtout l'effet d'une bombe. Lorsque son médecin le lui apprit, il se recula d'un pas, espérant ne pas faire les frais de la colère de la jeune femme (il l'avait déjà soigné après la mort de Ari, et il s'était pris une droite pour avoir osé lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, alors il ne tenait pas spécialement à en refaire l'expérience). Ziva était sorti de l'infirmerie et s'était rendue chez elle pour réfléchir tranquillement à cette nouvelle. Son père ainsi que d'autres agents du Mossad avaient tenté de la contacter pour qu'elle ler explique pourquoi elle avait quitté leurs locaux sans ordre et sans autorisation, mais Ziva ne répondit pas au téléphone, n'ouvrit pas la porte. Elle avait besoin de faire le point seul, il fallait qu'elle prenne sa décision sans aucune influence extérieure.

De nombreuses questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête : devait-elle garder ce bébé alors qu'elle ne reverrait jamais son père ? Après tout, cet enfant était peut-être ce qu'il lui fallait pour commencer une nouvelle vie ici, en Israël… mais comment parvenir à oublier Tony en gardant avec elle son enfant ? Cette réflexion lui rappela une mission, lorsque McGee avait trouvé un logiciel chez un officier de la Marine qui cherchait un mari… il leur avait montré quel pourrait être la tête du bébé qu'elle et Tony pourrait avoir… elle sourit à ce souvenir : ce bébé y ressemblerait-il ?

Elle sortit sur la terrasse de son appartement et vit dans la rue, une jeune femme avec son enfant… elle semblait tellement heureuse… Ziva la trouvait même rayonnante… Oui… au fond d'elle, elle avait déjà la réponse à sa question… peu lui importait le père de cet enfant, elle allait l'élever seul, et peut être qu'un jour elle lui trouverait un père ici… mais à présent elle devait surtout savoir si elle tenait à élever son enfant tout en restant au Mossad. Elle en avait rapidement conclu que pour le temps de sa grossesse, elle ferait mieux de rester au Mossad, bénéficiant ainsi de la protection de l'agence, comme tous les autres agents, et puis, quand l'enfant viendrait au monde, elle quitterait l'agence et se trouverait un emploi qui lui permettrait de rester avec son enfant, et surtout de l'éloigner du Mossad, pour ne pas qu'il vive ce qu'elle avait vécu avec son père. Mais elle admit rapidement que pour l'éloigner de l'influence de son père, Ziva devrait déménager loin de lui… probablement en Europe, ainsi elle commencerait une nouvelle vie dans un nouveau pays avec son enfant…

Lorsque le père de Ziva eut appris la grossesse de sa fille, il en resta muet de longues minutes. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Ziva puisse être le genre de femme à tout abandonner pour changer des couches. Mais il devait admettre que depuis que cette dernière avait habité à Washington, elle avait énormément changé. Elle n'était plus l'agent froid du Mossad qu'il avait entraîné… elle s'était « humanisée » auprès de ces américains… et elle ressemblait ainsi de plus en plus à sa mère… oui ZIva devenait aussi douce que l'avait été sa mère. Alors, il décida de lui donner un poste de bureau en attendant de voir ce que sa fille ferait, et pour la première fois depuis bien des années, il décida de soutenir sa fille, après tout, il allait être grand-père… une autre génération d'agent au service d'Israël allait voir le jour, il n'y avait pas de quoi se mettre en colère, mais plutôt se réjouir.

Il avait cependant essayé d'obtenir de sa fille le nom du père de l'enfant, il voulait savoir quel homme avait pu mettre sa fille dans une telle position, mais Ziva n'avait laissé filtré aucune information, et ses informateurs que la surveillait à Washington ne trouvèrent aucun élément sur l'identité du père de ce bébé. Alors le directeur adjoint du Mossad David dût se faire une raison et se décida d'accepter sa fille et son enfant tels qu'ils étaient, à la plus grande surprise de la jeune femme, qui cependant restait sur ses gardes. Mais ce que ne savait pas Ziva c'était que son père priait pour que le père du bébé soit juif, si seulement il avait su alors…

Les semaines passèrent lentement et le ventre de Ziva prit gentiment une forme arrondie. Ses amis israéliens furent ravis de voir la jeune femme ainsi, elle était plus belle de jour en jour, tout le monde lui disait que sa grossesse la rendait encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Et Ziva elle-même appréciait tout cela, elle aimait se regarder dans le miroir pour voir si son ventre s'était encore arrondi. Elle aimait aller faire les magasins, à la recherche de nouveaux vêtements qui mettraient ses jolies formes en valeur. Elle avait l'impression de planer en permanence, cette grossesse la ravissait chaque jour.

Le père de Ziva aimait voir sa fille rayonner ainsi, il ne l'avait que trop rarement vu sourire ces dernières années… oui, enfin son enfant semblait heureuse, mais il aurait préféré être la personne qui avait amené Ziva à apprécier de nouveau la vie en Israël. Mais peu importait, la vie était ainsi faite.

Pourtant, Ziva aurait du savoir que la vie finit toujours par vous rattraper, d'une manière ou d'une autre… elle aurait du savoir qu'elle devrait de nouveau faire face à son passé… et à Tony…

Alors que Ziva entamait joyeusement son sixième mois de grossesse, un attentat eut lieu à Tell Avive. Cet attentat avait eut pour cible son père, et l'attentat avait atteint sa cible : le directeur adjoint David avait perdu la vie dans cet attentat. Un homme présent avait dit à Ziva que les dernières paroles de son père avaient été pour elle et son enfant. Ziva avait eut beaucoup de mal à le croire. Mais ce qui suivit par la suite la surpris d'autant plus : les dirigeants du Mossad tenait à ce que Ziva prenne la tête de l'équipe pour retrouver les commanditaires de l'assassinat de son père, et en attendant qu'ils trouvent quelqu'un pour le remplacer, c'était à Ziva de prendre le poste de son père. Ziva accepta, elle prit cette mission comme une manière de rendre hommage à son père, il n'avait pas été le meilleur père du monde, mais il restait son père, et il était de son devoir de retrouver les personnes qui l'avaient envoyé dans l'au-delà.

Un soir, pendant qu'elle examinait un rapport qu'on venait de lui transmettre tout en dévorant une assiette de cookies avec un grand verre de lait, sa secrétaire vint la voir.

- « Excusez moi, Madame… » commença la secrétaire.

- « Oui ? » dit ZIva sans lever les yeux de son rapport.

- « Une visioconférence en provenance de Washington pour vous, Madame. »

- « Bien, allez y. » dit elle.

La secrétaire s'exécuta et dit tout le nécessaire pour que la communication se mette en place. Ziva attendait une communication de la C.I.A. Ces derniers avaient décidé de donner un coup de main au Mossad pour retrouver les commanditaires de l'attentat contre son père. Elle fit plus que surprise au départ, mais finalement accepta leur aide.

- « Vous pouvez y aller madame. » dit elle avant de quitter le bureau de Ziva.

- « Alors, quoi de neuf ? » dit elle sans lever les yeux, étant certaine de se retrouver en communication avec le même gratte papier de la C.I.A.

- « C'est plutôt à moi de poser la question. » dit une voix masculine.

Ziva sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix et leva enfin les yeux sur l'écran. Elle fut extrêmement surprise de se retrouver face à Gibbs.

- « Gibbs ? » s'étonna Ziva.

- « Bonjour Ziva, alors comment ça va au Mossad ? »

- « Ca peut aller vue les circonstances. » dit Ziva.

- « Toutes mes condoléances pour votre père. » dit Gibbs.

- « Je vous remercie. Alors, qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

- « Moi rien. »

- « Dans ce cas là, qu'avez-vous à m'apprendre ? » demanda Ziva.

- « Nous avons retrouvé les personnes qui ont commandité l'attentat contre votre père. »

- « Où sont ils ? » demanda Ziva.

- « Ici, à Washington. »

- « Faites ce qu'il faut pour les appréhender, puis je les ferai transférer jusqu'en Israël. » dis Ziva.

- « A vrai dire Ziva, j'aurais espéré obtenir un peu d'aide sur cette affaire. » dit Gibbs.

- « Du genre ? »

- « Un agent du Mossad sur le terrain. » dit-il fermement, surprenant énormément Ziva, l'aversion de Gibbs pour les autres agences, étrangères ou américaines, était un fait connu de tous.

- « Dans quel but Gibbs ? Je sais très bien que vous n'aimez pas avoir des personnes extérieures à votre équipe sur le terrain. » demanda la jeune femme.

- « Peut être parce que ce serait une bonne chose que nos agences collaborent, après tout. »

- « Un de nos agents partira dans une heure et sera dans vos locaux dès que possible. » assura Ziva.

- « Non Ziva. »

- « Comment ça non ? Vous vouliez bien un agent du Mossad ? » commença t-elle à s'énerver.

Elle avait déjà assez de problème pour asseoir son autorité au sein du Mossad, elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin que Gibbs en rajoute une couche.

- « Je vais être plus clair dans ce cas là : je veux que vous veniez à Washington, Ziva. Ces personnes sont des anciens agents du Mossad qui s'étaient alliés à Ari. Vous saurez comment ils comptent agir. C'est vous qu'il nous faut, par n'importe lequel de vos agents. »

- « Je suis désolé, mais ça, c'est hors de question. » dit Ziva catégorique. « Il m'est impossible de revenir à Washington, j'ai beaucoup trop de responsabilité ici. » dit-elle.

- « Je vous en prie, vous pouvez vous faire remplacer, personne ne vous dira rien. »

- « Ce n'est pas à vous de décider de ça ! »

Mais alors que Ziva allait dire le fond de sa pensée à Gibbs, elle sentit une grande douleur dans le bas ventre.

- « Oh mon dieu… » dit elle tout bas, alors qu'elle se tenait le ventre.

- « Ziva que se passe t-il ? » demanda Gibbs, mais la jeune femme ne lui répondit pas.

Gibbs vit arriver la secrétaire, puis quelques secondes plus tard une équipe médicale.

- « HEY ! QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?! » se mit-il à hurler.

La secrétaire vint alors vers lui.

- « Désolé agent Gibbs, mais Mademoiselle David doit être emmenée de toute urgence à l'hôpital si elle ne veut pas perdre son bébé. »

Puis la secrétaire mit fin à la communication, sans autre explication.

Gibbs resta stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre : Ziva était enceinte ? S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il n'imaginait pas en parent c'était bien elle. Mais pourtant elle était enceinte. Il tenta de reprendre contact avec un autre directeur du Mossad, mais ces dernies ne souhaitaient pas lui parler. Il allait devoir attendre que Ziva reprenne du service.

Le directeur Sheppard fit son entrée dans le MTAC.

- « Alors Jethro, as-tu pu parler au remplaçant du directeur adjoint David ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Comment s'appelle t-il ? »

- « Ziva David. »

- « Ziva remplace son père ? » demanda la directrice sans cacher sa surprise.

- « Apparemment. »

- « C'est permanent ? » demanda Jenny.

- « Pas eut le temps de lui poser la question. »

- « Elle t'a raccroché au nez ? » demanda t-elle, pas vraiment surprise que cela ait pu se passer, elle connaissait bien la diplomatie de son ancien coéquipier.

- « Non, Ziva s'est effondrée, elle a été transportée à l'hôpital. » lui apprit Gibbs.

- « Que lui est-il arrivé ? » demanda Jenny inquiète.

- « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, tout ce que sa secrétaire m'a dit c'est qu'elle devait l'emmener au plus vite pour ne pas que Ziva perde son bébé. »

- « Ziva est enceinte ? » demanda t-elle encore plus étonnée.

- « Oui. »

Jenny était sidérée, mais elle ne put poser plus de question, Tony entrait dans le MTAC.

- « Patron, y a du nouveau. » dit Tony alors qu'il descendait rejoindre Jenny et Gibbs.

- « Je t'écoute Dinozzo. »

- « Nos petits camarades sont sur le départ. » annonça Tony.

- « Où vont-ils ? » demanda le directeur Sheppard.

- « Apparemment ils rentrent en Israël. »

- « Je ne comprends rien. » dit Jenny. « Ils parent d'Israël au moment de l'assassinat du père de Ziva et viennent à Washington, et alors qu'ils sont recherchés par tout le Mossad, ils rentrent en Israël. »

- « A mon avis, ils ont un plan. » dit Gibbs.

- « De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Dinozzo.

- « Si nous n'avions pas un espion infiltré dans leur organisation, jamais nous n'aurions su qui étaient les vrais commanditaires de cet attentat. On n'aurait pu trouver seulement qui a posé la bombe, vu qu'il a essayé de faire sauter ta voiture Jen. Ils ne savent pas que nous sommes sur leur dos, ils se croient en sécurité. » dit Gibbs.

- « Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Dinozzo.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Gibbs, sourire qui était loin d'être innocent et que le directeur du NCIS ne connaissait que trop bien, pour en avoir fait bien souvent l'expérience du temps où elle faisait équipe avec Gibbs.

- « Dinozzo, prépare ta valise. » dit Gibbs.

- « Ma valise patron ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Tony alors que ses yeux s'arrondissaient telles des soucoupes.

- « Tu pars. »

- « Où ? »

- « Tell Avive. »

A cette réponse, les yeux de Tony sortirent de leurs orbites.

- « Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui y va ? » demanda Tony.

- « Parce que c'est comme ça Dinozzo. » dit Gibbs en quittant le MTAC, ne laissant aucune chance à Dinozzo pour riposter.

Alors Tony se tourna vers le directeur Sheppard, espérant obtenir un semblant de réponse.

- « Vous avez entendu les ordres il me semble, agent Dinozzo. » dit elle avant de partir également du MTAC.

- « Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont mis dans leur café tous les deux ? » demanda Tony à un agent qui se trouvait dans le MTAC, ce dernier lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

Tony n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Depuis des semaines, ils avaient tout fait pour ne pas qu'il se retrouve au milieu d'une affaire qui impliquerait le Mossad, et maintenant ils l'envoyaient carrément en Israël.

Lorsqu'il revint dans l'open space, Gbbs l'attendait.

- « Je t'ai fait réserver un vol, tu pars demain matin à la première heure. »

- « A tes ordres patron. »

Tony ne dit rien d'autre, il resta derrière son bureau toute la journée, essayant de trouver un moyen de reprendre contact avec Ziva et de finir la conversion qu'ils avaient eut le jour du départ de la jeune femme. Mais il se doutait bien que la jeune femme ne serait pas facile à trouver, cependant il se promit qu'il y passerait autant en Israël que nécessaire pour la retrouver et lui parler.

En fin de journée, Tony reçu un dossier concernant son ordre de mission ainsi que quelques renseignements supplémentaires sur leur affaire. Puis, il rentra chez lui, fit ses valises et passa une nuit blanche à essayer d'imaginer ses retrouvailles avec Ziva.

Pendant ce temps là, en Israël, Ziva faisait des pieds et des mains à l'hôpital pour que les médecins la laisse sortir.

- « Mademoiselle David, vous devez rester encore un moment en observation. »

- « Docteur, votre sollicitude à mon égard est tout ce qu'il y a de plus louable, mais j'ai des agents sur le terrain qui attende des ordres et des poseurs de bombe à mettre à l'ombre Vous avez dit vous-même que mon bébé allait très bien, et que si j'arrêtais de faire des journées marathon tout irait bien. »

- « En effet, mais vous devez comprendre que… »

- « Rien du tout. » dit elle fermement. « Maintenant je vous ordonne de signer ces fichus papiers de sortie sinon vous allez avoir de gros ennuis. »

Ziva dut parvenir a effrayé le médecin, puisque vingt minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait dans une des voitures du Mossad en direction de l'ancien bureau de son père pour reprendre son enquête là où elle l'avait laissée.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans les locaux du Mossad, tout le monde vint prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle dut tous les menacer que le prochain qui lui demandait comme elle allait, ou si elle n'était pas trop fatiguée, allait se trouver avec un joli trou entre les deux yeux. Cette remarque avait été appuyée d'un regard noir et elle avait mis en évidence son arme de service qui se trouvait plus ou moins dissimulée sous sa veste.

Une fois dans son bureau, elle poussa un soupire de soulagement, et se dépêcha de reprendre contact avec le NCIS.

- « Bonjour Ziva. »

- « Bonjour directeur Sheppard, heureuse de vous revoir. »

- « Moi aussi. Gibbs m'a dit que vous aviez fait un malaise lors de votre dernière conversation. Rien de grave j'espère ? »

- « Non, tout va bien. Ce n'était rien qu'un peu de surmenage. Tout est sans dessus dessous depuis l'attentat contre mon père. J'avais accumulé trop de stresse et de fatigue. Mais ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant. »

- « Heureuse de l'entendre. Bien, je tiens à vous informer qu'un agent du NCIS a été envoyé au Mossad. »

- « Dans quel but ? »

- « Les commanditaires de l'attentat contre votre père rentre en Israël. Nous avons pensé qu'il valait mieux les arrêter conjointement sur votre sol pour éviter de se retrouver avec de la paperasse à faire pour une extradition. »

- « Bien. Quand devrait arriver votre agent ? »

- « Dans une quinzaine d'heures. »

- « Je serai là pour l'accueillir. Qui envoyez-vous ? Gibbs je suppose. »

- « Faites attention à vous Ziva. » dit la directrice.

- « Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. »

- « Je sais. Shalom. »

- « Shalom ».

Puis la communication fut coupée. Ziva se demanda bien qui la directrice avait pu envoyer en Israël. Elle espérait qu'elle n'avait pas envoyé McGee, le pauvre ne serait pas à l'aise ici, mais elle était certaine que Gibbs serait ici comme un poisson dans l'eau. Ca ne pouvait être que Gibbs, il était le seul à avoir le profil pour survivre en Israël vu le contexte actuel.

Ziva laissa là ses pensées et décida d'utiliser la chambre dans les bureaux du Mossad qui lui était réservée, comme pour tous les directeurs en cas de crise.

Une bonne quinzaine d'heures plus tard, sa secrétaire la réveilla à coup de téléphone, pour la prévenir que l'agent américain l'attendait dans son bureau. Ziva sourit en voyant qu'elle avait encore battue son record de sommeil. Depuis qu'elle avait atteint son cinquième mois de grossesse, elle était totalement déréglée. Mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça. Elle fit un détour par la petite salle de bain attenante, se changea et finit par prendre la route de son bureau.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, sa secrétaire lui tendit un rapport arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt pour elle et lui apprit que l'agent américain du NCIS l'attendait dans son bureau. Ziva s'y dirigea alors d'un pas décidé.

- « Bonjour Gibbs. » dit elle en entrant, son regard fixé sur le rapport.

Mais Ziva n'obtint aucune réponse alors qu'elle s'avançait jusqu'à son bureau tel un automate. Lorsqu'elle arriva derrière son bureau, elle leva enfin les yeux de son dossier… et là… elle lâcha son dossier.

- « Salut Ziva. » dit Tony.

**A suivre…**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

A très bientôt pour la suite !

**Dinou**


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Je sais que ce chapitre s'est fait attendre et j'en suis désolée, mais comme j'ai déménagé, j'ai du laisser de côté mes projets « fanfictionnels » et me concentrer sur mes cartons que j'ai fait pour mieux les défaire._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ziva avait les yeux écarquillés. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Gibbs aurait envoyé Dinozzo pour ce genre de mission, Tony n'était, selon les critères de Ziva, absolument pas qualifié pour ce travail.

- « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Ziva sur la défensive.

- « Gibbs m'a envoyé. »

- « Evidemment. » dit-elle tout bas, en maudissant Gibbs pour ce coup bas. « Bien… réglons cette affaire au plus vite. » dit elle, « je pense que tu pourras être de retour à Washington dans les prochaines quarante-huit heures. » ajouta-t-elle en s'asseyant avec précaution.

- « Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire par hasard ? » demanda Tony.

- « Si. » dit elle en se ressaisissant son dossier. « Les derniers rapports des agents du Mossad viennent d'arriver. Selon les photos satellites… »

- « Ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais. » l'interrompit Tony.

- « Mettons les choses au point tout de suite : à part de cette mission, nous ne discuterons de rien d'autre. » dit elle en lui lançant le regard le plus noir qu'elle avait à disposition.

- « Au contraire, il faut que… »

- « Rien du tout ! » le coupa t-elle. « Il ne s'est rien passé. Nous allons régler cette enquête et ensuite tu vas gentiment rentrer aux Etats-Unis, et je pourrais essayer de reprendre le cours de ma vie. »

- « Hors de question. » dit Tony en se levant de sa chaise en colère.

- « Tu crois peut être que tu as le choix ? » demanda Ziva en se levant également.

- « Je ne rentrerai pas sans vous. » dit Tony.

- « Je peux savoir qui est ce « vous » ? » demanda Ziva.

- « Toi… et le bébé… » dit il en allongeant son bras pour toucher le ventre de Ziva. « Notre bébé… »

Cette dernière se recula en entendant les dernières paroles de Tony. Elle devait faire de gros efforts pour ne pas laisser éclater sa colère. Et même si l'idée d'élever ce bébé avec Tony était séduisante, elle ne voulait plus souffrir.

- « C'est mon bébé Dinozzo, ce n'est pas le tien ! »

- « Tu veux me faire croire que tu l'as faite toute seule à la maison. »

- « Même toi tu n'es pas si stupide pour croire ça ! Bien sûr que je ne l'ai pas fait seule, mais tu n'as rien à y voire. » dit elle.

- « Alors de qui est-il ? »

- « C'est ma vie privée, ça ne te regarde en rien. »

- « A combien en es tu ? »

- « Je te demande pardon ? » dit Ziva surprise par sa question.

- « Je veux savoir de combien de mois tu es enceinte. »

- « Ca ne te regarde pas non plus. Et tu veux quoi encore ? Savoir quel est le sexe de l'enfant pendant qu'on y est ? »

- « Oui. » dit il simplement.

- « Mets-toi cette information dans le crâne : tu n'es pas le père de cet enfant. » dit elle fermement. « Maintenant, continues sur cette voie et tu retourne à Washington entre quatre planches ! » hurla t-elle.

Mais Ziva ne put finir de passer un savon à Dinozzo, une violente douleur la prit dans le bas ventre. En deux pas Tony fut à ses côtés, et il l'aida à s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

- « Oh bon sang… » dit Ziva entre ses dents. « Ca recommence… »

- « Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Dinozzo très inquiet. « Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? »

- « Vas trouver ma secrétaire et dis lui de faire venir le médecin. »

- « Je peux pas te laisser toute seule. »

- « Pour l'amour du ciel, tu en as pour une minute, vas ! »

Tony quitta Ziva à regret, et partit telle une fusée voir la secrétaire, puis il revint vers Ziva et lui prit la main. Ziva essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de Dinozzo, mais en pure perte : le jeune homme tenait sa main et ne semblait vraiment pas vouloir la laisser seule dans un moment pareil. Même si elle avait encore mal de ce qui s'était passé entre eux le jour de son départ de Washington, elle dut admettre que la présence de Tony la rassurait un peu aux vues des circonstances.

Deux minutes plus tard, le médecin fit son apparition. Il poussa Tony pour pouvoir s'approcher de la jeune femme. Tony alla se mettre dans un coin, mais il ne quitta pas les yeux de Ziva. Pour la première fois, il vit vraiment de la peur dans ces grands yeux noirs, et cela ne le rassura pas du tout.

Le médecin brancha le monitoring pour surveiller le fœtus et prit rapidement les constantes de Ziva. Ensuite, il se saisit d'une aiguille et injecta un léger décontractant à la jeune femme. En moins d'une minute, les douleurs commencèrent à s'estomper, pour finir par disparaître.

- « Officier David », commença le médecin, « je vous ai demandé de faire attention à votre santé. » dit le médecin.

- « Je fais ce que je peux. » dit la jeune femme. « Vous croyez vraiment qu'on peut diriger ce genre de service sans aucun stress ? »

- « Ca, mademoiselle David ce n'est pas mon souci. La seule chose qui me préoccupe c'est votre santé et celle de ce bébé. Maintenant je vais être claire et j'espère vous faire assez peur pour que vous compreniez tous les enjeux : si vous ne faites pas plus attention à vous, vous pourriez perdre cet enfant, ou cet enfant pourrait bien perdre sa mère. Est-ce que cette fois j'ai été clair ? »

- « Très claire. » répondit Ziva dans un soupire.

- « Au prochain problème de ce type, je vous fais admettre à l'hôpital et je vous mets dans une cellule d'isolement dont vous ne sortirez que lorsque vous accoucherez. » dit il avant de quitter le bureau de Ziva.

Ziva resta pensive quelques instants, les paroles du médecin résonnaient dans sa tête. Mettait-elle vraiment la vie de son bébé en danger ? Elle n'en avait pas l'impression, pourtant cette dernière crise montrait bien qu'il y avait un problème. Elle devait vraiment régler cette enquête au plus vite.

Elle n'entendit, ni ne vit, Tony s'approcher d'elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la sienne qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était accroupi face à elle.

- « Comment tu te sens ? » demanda t-il doucement.

- « Ca va aller… dès qu'on aura régler cette enquête, tout ira mieux. »

- « Bien. » dit il doucement.

Ziva allait dire quelque chose quand elle sentit la deuxième main de Tony se poser sur ventre. Elle ne put dire un mot, elle était hypnotisée par cette main douce qui se promenait sur son ventre distendu. Sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir, un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Ziva et le regard qu'elle portait sur Tony se fit plus tendre. Il semblait être totalement fasciné par ce que cachait ce joli ventre rond, par cette nouvelle vie qui grandissait en elle. Et lorsque Tony posa sa tête tout contre son ventre, elle ne put s'empêcher de passer une main dans ses cheveux… tant de fois elle avait rêvé de vivre ce genre de scène avec Tony… Cet instant de paix fut troublé par le fœtus qui donna un coup de pied à l'endroit où Tony avait posé sa tête. Cette ruade du bébé permit à Ziva de remettre les pieds sur terre. Elle recula sa chaise, et ainsi s'éloigna de Tony.

- « Attends ! Pourquoi tu t'éloignes ? » demanda Tony.

- « On a du travail. » dit elle en se plongeant dans un rapport pour ne pas à affronter le regard de Tony.

- « On s'en fiche du travail. » dit Tony en lui prenant le rapport des mains et en la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. « Notre bébé a bougé… je l'ai senti bougé… »

- « Non, on ne s'en fiche pas Tony ! C'est mon père qui est mort, donc on ne s'en fiche pas ! » dit elle, en commençant à nouveau à s'énerver. « Et pour la dernière fois : c'est MON bébé. »

Ne voulant pas encore la voire se plier en deux de douleur, Tony décida d'abandonner pour le moment.

- « Bien, remettons nous au travail. » dit-il en se remettant sur la chaise, de l'autre côté du bureau de Ziva.

Cette dernière reprit le dossier et ils recommencèrent à parler de l'affaire tranquillement. Tony avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas fixer la jeune femme, mais il savait qu'aujourd'hui il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle. Il allait devoir patienter un peu pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait.

Au bout de deux heures de discussion, une intervention avait été coordonnée pour le lendemain matin, et Ziva prépara les ordres de mission pour ses hommes qu'elle fit transmettre par l'intermédiaire de sa secrétaire.

- « On se retrouve ici demain matin à 5h. » dit-elle à Tony alors qu'elle se saisissait de sa veste. « Enfin… si tu arrives à te lever… »

- « Je serai là. » dit il, évitant de relever la petite pique de Ziva.

- « Bien, une voiture du Mossad va te déposer à ton hôtel, et viendra te récupérer demain matin. Au revoir Tony. » dit elle en quittant son bureau.

- « Au revoir Ziva. » dit il en la regardant s'en aller.

Tony se rendit à son hôtel, mais ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Tellement de questions tournaient dans sa tête. Il devait vraiment s'éclaircir les Ziva. Même s'il ne l'avait pas encore montré, la grossesse de Ziva lui fichait la trouille. Il avait trop peur de pourrir la vie d'un enfant, de répéter les mêmes erreurs que son père.

Mais pourtant il s'imaginait sans mal dans une petite maison de banlieue, avec Ziva et leurs enfants… quatre enfants… vivant heureux tout en continuant de travailler ensemble au N.C.I.S… ce rêve lui semblait idyllique.

Cependant, pour que son rêve devienne réalité, il fallait d'abord qu'il parvienne à convaincre Ziva de lui dire la vérité à propos du bébé, car il était certain qu'il en était le père, et surtout qu'il parvienne à la convaincre de rentrer avec lui à Washington, et ça, ça n'allait pas être le plus facile.

Au bout de deux heures à tourner dans son lit, il finit par en avoir assez, et il se saisit de son téléphone.

- « Allô ? » dit une voie au téléphone.

- « McGee, trouve moi l'adresse de Ziva à Tell Avive et son numéro de portable. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « C'est pas le moment le bleu, tu me trouve cette adresse et ce numéro de téléphone ! » cria t-il au téléphone.

- « Je te rappelle dès que je les ai trouvés. » dit McGee avant de raccrocher.

Tony s'en voulu un peu, mais vraiment juste un peu, mais le plus important c'était de mettre les choses au point avec Ziva.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à McGee pour trouver l'adresse de Ziva ainsi que son numéro, mais pour Tony, ce fut comme s'il avait patienté des heures en faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Lorsqu'enfin son téléphone sonna, il sauta dessus.

- « J'ai trouvé. »

- « Et ben t'as mis le temps le bleu ! »

- « Tony, ça ne fait que trois minutes. » insista McGee.

- « Je t'ai déjà connu plus rapide, bon donne moi cette adresse et son numéro. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Tony se trouvait dans un taxi qui le menait droit jusqu'au domicile de Ziva.

Lorsqu'il arriva au bas de l'immeuble, il se saisit de son téléphone et composa le numéro de Ziva. Il savait qu'il prenait des risques, qu'elle pourrait le descendre de sa fenêtre, mais pour le moment c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Ce fut une voix endormie qui lui répondit.

- « _Allô ? » dit Ziva dans sa langue natale._

- « Bonsoir Ziva. » dit simplement Tony.

Tony avait les yeux braqués sur l'immeuble et sourit lorsqu'une lumière apparut à une fenêtre.

- « _Comment as-tu eut ce numéro ? »_

- « Ce n'est pas le plus important. » éluda Tony.

- « _McGee va m'entendre… » dit Ziva._

- « Oublie McGee, il y a plus important. Ziva, il faut absolument que je te parle. »

- « _Un problème avec la mission de demain ? _» demanda la jeune femme.

- « Ca n'a rien à voir avec la mission, je veux qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé entre nous avant ton départ. »

- « _C'est hors de question ! _»

- « Ziva, je vais te harceler jusqu'à ce que nous ayons cette conversation. »

- « _Je vais tout simplement éteindre mon téléphone. _»

- « Ziva, Ziva, Ziva… tu devrais pourtant me connaître depuis le temps. »

- « _Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? _»

- « Je suis devant chez toi. »

- « _Quoi ?! _»

Tony vit alors les rideaux de la chambre de Ziva s'ouvrir, et il l'aperçut le portable collé à l'oreille.

- « _Vas t'en ! _»

- « Non, je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce que nous ayons discuté. »

- « _Fais ce que tu veux, si tu veux passer une nuit blanche, c'est ton problème. _»

- « Et ça risque d'être le tien aussi. »

- « _Et comment je te prie ?_ »

- « C'est simple, je vais chanter sous tes fenêtre toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que tu me laisses entrer chez toi. »

Ziva resta quelques secondes silencieuses. Elle savait que cet idiot en serait capable… et elle savait aussi que ses voisins avaient des armes chez eux et que si elle ne l'empêchait pas de chanter, eux allaient s'en occuper et Tony finirait la nuit criblée de trous. Elle finit pat lâcher un soupire.

- « _Monte._ » dit elle simplement. « _Deuxième étage._ »

Tony se précipita vers la porte de l'immeuble, lorsqu'il entendit le clic significatif d'une ouverture de la porte par interphone. Puis il monta les deux étages au pas de course. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le palier, il vit une porte s'ouvrir. Alors, après avoir reprit son souffle, il entra doucement dans l'appartement.

Elle l'attendait dans le salon, elle ne portait qu'une grande chemise de nuit en satin prévue pour les femmes enceintes, son regard semblait se perdre dans la contemplation du ciel de Tell Aviv.

Tony s'approcha doucement d'elle. Il posa doucement une main sur son bras et l'obligea à se retourner vers lui. Lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans le sien, elle ne sut quoi dire ou faire. Dinozzo non plus ne savait comment commencer cette conversation. Il n'avait rien préparé, il n'avait qu'écouter son instinct qui lui dictait de rejoindre Ziva au plus vite. Mais maintenant qu'il était chez elle, il était quelque peu perdu. Mais Tony finit par se reprendre et décida de se remuer. Il prit la main de Ziva et la conduisit vers le canapé et la força à s'y asseoir. Ziva n'opposa aucune résistance, elle était trop lasse de cette situation. Tony vint s'agenouiller face à elle, et il planta son regard dans le regard sombre de la jeune femme.

- « Pourquoi es-tu partie ? »

- « Besoin de rentrer chez moi. »

- « C'est la seule raison ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Je n'y crois pas. »

- « Je ne peux pas te forcer à croire quelque chose Tony. »

Tony resta silencieux quelques instants et finalement posa la question qui le taraudait depuis qu'il avait mis un pied dans l'appartement de Ziva.

- « Qui est son père Ziva ? » demanda Tony dans un murmure alors qu'il posait sa main sur le ventre de Ziva, qui ne s'écarta pas, bien que son envie de fuir ne lui manquait pas.

- « Est-ce vraiment important ? » demanda t-elle.

- « Oui… si ce n'est pas mon enfant, que tu aimes son père et que vous comptez vivre ensemble, je m'effacerai et jamais plus on ne parlera de ce qui s'est passé entre nous… si ce n'est pas mon enfant et que son père t'a abandonné, je suis prêt à tout faire pour avoir une chance de prendre soin de vous deux et pourquoi pas être un père pour lui… ou pour elle… »

Dinozzo n'osa pas continuer, il guettait la moindre réaction de la part de Ziva. Mais pour le moment, Ziva semblait totalement perdue. La jeune femme ne savait que faire ou dire face aux propos de Tony. Même si cet enfant n'était pas de lui, il était prêt à en prendre en soin ? Elle trouva ça complètement surréaliste. Qui avait changé son « gros nounours poilu » avec autant de sensibilité qu'une cuillère à café, en cet homme qui était en train de la faire fondre ?

- « Et si je te disais que cet enfant était de toi ? » finit-elle par dire après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant.

- « Alors je dirais que ce bébé est un signe… »

- « Un signe de quoi ? »

- « Que c'est notre destin d'être ensemble… que ce bébé est ce qui me manquait pour comprendre que tu es la seule femme qui pourra me donner la vie dont je rêve. »

- « Parle moi de cette vie dont tu rêve. » dit elle alors que Tony s'approchait d'elle pour finalement poser sa tête sur son ventre.

- « Dans mes rêves », commença t-il en caressant le ventre de Ziva, « nous sommes ensembles… à Washington… on vit dans une belle maison, avec un grand jardin pour que nos enfants puissent jouer… et nous, nous sommes une équipe… tant pour faire face aux enfants qu'au N.C.I.S… »

- « Combien d'enfants ? »

- « Quatre… un garçon et trois filles… »

- « Ca se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui porte les enfants, et qui les mets au monde. »

- « Je suis là à la conception, jusqu'à la remise de diplôme, c'est déjà pas mal… »

- « C'est un beau rêve Tony… » dit Ziva. « Tu crois qu'il pourrait se réaliser ? » demanda la jeune femme d'une toute petite voix.

- « Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait se réaliser, si tu me laisse une chance de te le prouver. »

- « Et Jeanne ? » demanda t-elle tout bas.

- « Quoi Jeanne ? » demanda Tony en levant les yeux vers Ziva.

- « Tu ne ressens plus rien pour elle ? »

Il fallait qu'elle sache, cette question l'obsédait depuis bien trop longtemps. Il fallait qu'elle soit sûre avant de lui dire quoi que ce soit sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

- « Je crois que je tiens encore à elle… tu ne peux pas me demander de l'effacer de ma vie comme ça, d'un coup de baguette de magique… même si elle n'aurait dut être qu'une mission, elle était devenue beaucoup plus pour moi… on avait même des projets d'avenir, on pensait acheter une maison, et peut-être se marier… »

- « Alors pourquoi es-tu ici à me faire croire à toutes ces chimères ? Si tu l'aimes encore, tu dois la retrouver. Je ne veux pas que tu te réveilles dans quelques semaines et que tu réalise que tu n'es pas avec la bonne personne… Je ne mérite pas ça… mon bébé ne mérite pas ça… »

- « Ziva, si je n'étais pas certain des sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi, si j'avais un seul doute en ce qui nous concerne, je ne serais pas là à essayer de te convaincre de me laisser rentrer dans ta vie de nouveau ! » s'écria Tony. « A toi aussi j'ai menti… je ne t'ai pas parlé de cette mission, ni d'elle… mais toi tu m'as laissé une chance de m'expliquer, tu ne m'as pas abandonné… »

- « Je sais ce que c'est que de mentir à des personnes qui sont proches pour une mission. »

- « Elle est partie sans chercher à comprendre… elle ne m'a même pas laissé une chance de la retenir » continua Tony. « Et j'ai eut du mal à m'en remettre… mais quand toi tu es partie je ne m'en suis pas remis… Tous les jours j'ai espéré que tu reviennes parmi nous, vers moi… juste entendre ton nom me faisait mal… »

- « Tony, je suis partie moi aussi après que nous ayons fait l'amour, je ne t'ai pas laissé t'expliquer pour… »

- « Mais tu me laisse faire maintenant… Jeanne ne veut plus entendre parler de moi… »

- « Pourquoi as-tu murmuré son prénom ? » finit-elle par demander, cette question l'obsédait depuis bien trop de semaines.

- « Je ne sais pas Ziva… »

- « Nous venions juste de… et toi tu rêve d'elle alors que tu es dans mes bras… »

- « Je ne peux pas contrôler mes rêves Ziva… »

- « De quoi rêvais-tu ? »

- « D'un jour dans l'avenir… où Jeanne revenait… où elle me disait qu'elle voulait qu'on se donne une seconde chance… »

- « Et comment finissait ce rêve ? » demanda t-elle tremblante.

- « Tu arrivais, et je lui disais que j'avais rencontré la femme de ma vie… et que maintenant, elle ne représentait plus rien pour moi, si ce n'est une partie révolue de mon passé. » dit Tony avec conviction.

- « Tu dis ça juste pour ne pas que je te jette dehors en te passant par la fenêtre. »

- « Non Ziva, tu m'as posé une question, et je t'y réponds honnêtement. » dit-il fermement en plantant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

- « Qui te dit qu'elle n'est pas quelque part à t'attendre, à espérer que tu la retrouve pour que vous repreniez votre route ensemble ? »

- « Je l'ai vu à Washington… elle est repassée chez elle… »

- « Quand ? »

- « Il y a plusieurs semaines. »

- « Et ? »

- « Elle m'a giflé et m'a ordonné de ne plus jamais l'approché. »

- « Et maintenant ? » demanda Ziva.

- « Comment ça « et maintenant » ? »

- « Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

- « Et bien, je voudrais te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Mais j'ai bien peur que si je fais ça sans ta permission, de me retrouver avec une balle dans le crâne. » dit Tony en posant tendrement une main sur la joue de Ziva. « Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? »

Ziva avait encore du mal à assimiler tout ce que Tony lui avait avoué… elle voulait le croire sincère, mais quelque chose au fond d'elle la poussait à douter des sentiments de Tony… elle n'arrivait plus à lui faire confiance malgré tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui…

Tony voyait se dérouler le combat intérieur que menait sa compagne. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle voulait se laisser aller dans ses bras, mais que quelque chose la retenait. Il comprit rapidement que c'était à lui de faire ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle tombe dans ses bras, au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

Alors il se rapprocha d'elle et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Ziva.

Ce baiser prit Ziva totalement au dépourvu, mais ça la ravit. Elle finit par répondre au baiser de Tony avec beaucoup de ferveur, au plus grand plaisir de Dinozzo. Ziva passa ses bras autour du coup de Tony, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse s'échapper. Tony se rapprocha d'elle, il se mit entre les cuisses de la jeune femme et fit descendre ses mains sur sa taille. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de baisers intenses, Tony s'éloigna de quelques millimètres de Ziva.

- « Dis moi la vérité. » dit il alors qu'il posait une main sur le ventre de Ziva. « Je t'en prie… dis moi la vérité… Il faut que je sache… »

- « C'est notre bébé… il n'y a eut que toi, tu le sais très bien… » dit elle tout bas. « Et il n'y aura jamais plus que toi… »

Tony sourit et finit par reprendre les lèvres de la jeune femme avec fougue. Il laissa ses mains se balader sur le corps de sa compagne. Dieu, qu'elle lui avait manqué. Il remarqua avec bonheur les courbes plus pleines de Ziva, sa poitrine généreuse, ses hanches pleines… mais il finit par se rappeler qu'il était en train de « tripoter » une femme enceinte. Alors, il commença à calmer ses ardeurs, mais Ziva ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille, bien au contraire. Mais quand elle sentit Tony se reculer, elle explosa.

- « Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? » demanda Ziva.

- « Je te jure que je ne joue pas mon cœur. » dit il tendrement.

- « Alors pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Ca t'amuse de me mettre dans cet état et tout arrêter maintenant ?! »

- « Bien sûr que non ! »

- « Alors expliques toi ! »

- « Je crois que c'est mieux pour le moment. »

- « Tu rigoles j'espère ? Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu sois en train de me faire une plaisanterie. » dit elle menaçante.

- « Ziva, je… »

- « Tony », commença t-elle, « tu as commencé quelque chose, et fais moi confiance, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ailles au bout ! » le menaça t-elle.

- « Ziva, je ne veux pas te blesser. » finit-il par admettre.

- « Me blesser ? » demanda t-elle surprise. « Mais bon sang de quoi es-tu en train de parler ? »

- « Ziva, tu es la première femme enceinte que je fréquente… et je ne sais pas si on peut… » dit Tony en lui lançant un regard explicite.

Ziva comprit enfin que de quoi parlait Tony, ce qui la calma instantanément. Elle lui sourit tendrement et le rapprocha d'elle doucement.

- « Tony, je vais t'expliquer deux ou trois petites choses sur les femmes enceintes. »

- « Je suis tout ouïe. »

- « Bien… lorsqu'une femme dépasse son troisième mois de grossesse, elle entre dans son deuxième trimestre et donc dans une phase… » dit elle alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

- « Une phase… » l'incita à continuer Tony.

- « Une phase libidineuse. » dit elle alors que les yeux de Tony s'élargissaient telles des soucoupes.

- « Libidineuse ? » répéta t-il, n'étant pas certain d'avoir bien compris.

- « Libidineuse. » confirma Ziva.

- « Tient donc ? Dois-je comprendre que tu as une libido à faire descendre en flèche ? » demanda Tony. « A moins que tu n'aies trouvé quelqu'un pour palier à ce problème ? » demanda t-il en priant pour qu'elle ne réponde pas par l'affirmative.

- « Espèce d'abrutit, je n'ai couché avec personne depuis toi. »

- « Donc, tu as très envie de faire l'amour ? » conclut Tony.

- « Tu n'as pas idée… » dit elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. « Alors, s'il te plaît, oublie tes peurs et fais ce qu'il faut. Après tout, tu me dois bien ça. »

- « Tu peux être plus précise s'il te plaît ? »

- « Je porte ton fils, alors tu dois faire ce qu'il faut pour satisfaire sa mère. » dit elle en l'embrassant passionnément.

- « Un petit garçon ? » l'interrogea Tony en se retirant du baiser.

- « Un petit garçon. » dit Ziva en lui souriant tendrement avant que Tony ne se rue sur elle pour un baiser passionner.

Tony se recula de Ziva pour reprendre sa respiration, et se leva.

- « Montre moi le chemin jusqu'à ta chambre. » dit-il alors que ses pupilles se dilataient, signe évident de son excitation et qu'il prenait Ziva dans ses bras.

Cette dernière lui sourit, et le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre.

Leur nuit fut tout ce qu'il y a des plus mouvementée, et alors qu'ils ne dormaient que depuis une heure, le réveil de Ziva sonna. Cette dernière eut du mal à remettre ses idées en place. Elle essaya de tendre son bras pour éteindre le réveil, mais impossible de l'atteindre : elle était tout contre Tony et ce dernier la maintenait fermement contre lui.

- « Tony. » appela t-elle alors qu'elle sentait le jeune homme enfouir sa tête dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

- « Quoi ? » grogna t-il.

- « Tu peux me laisser aller éteindre ce fichu réveil s'il te plaît ? »

- « Ben vas-y, qu'est ce que tu attends ? »

- « Que tu me libère idiot ! » dit elle en tapotant sur le bras du jeune homme.

Le jeune homme desserra son étreinte de mauvaise grâce et Ziva put enfin éteindre son réveil.

- « Maintenant reviens dans mes bras. » dit Tony alors que Ziva s'asseyait doucement sur le bord du lit.

- « Tony, on a une mission à mener, alors debout. » dit elle en se levant nue du lit, sous le regard gourmand de Dinozzo.

Mais Tony ne bougeait pas, il semblait comme hypnotisé par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

- « Quoi ? » finit-elle par demander.

- « Tu es belle… » dit il avec amour.

- « Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Ton fils me transforme en baleine ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en se regardant dans la psyché de sa chambre d'un œil sévère.

- « Ziva… tu n'as jamais été aussi belle qu'aujourd'hui mon cœur… je te jure… notre fils te rend plus belle chaque jour… » lui dit il en venant la rejoindre devant le miroir. « Tu es magnifique… et si nous n'étions pas aussi pressés, je peux te jurer que je montrerais à quel point tu es belle et à quel point je te désire… » dit Tony en finissant dans un murmure, puis il embrassa Ziva avec passion.

Tony laissa ses mains se balader entre le ventre de la jeune femme et sa poitrine. Ziva était sur le point d'oublier la mission et de laisser Tony faire tout ce qu'il voulait d'elle, mais Dinozzo savait que ce n'était pas le moment pour ce genre de chose, et même si pour le moment Ziva semblait consentante, elle finirait par le maudire pour ne pas avoir accompli cette mission. Il avait bien le temps de profiter de Ziva, toutefois il devait mettre derrière les barreaux les meurtriers du père de la jeune femme. Il se retira du baiser et sourit en entendant le gémissement plaintif de Ziva.

- « On reprendra là où on vient de s'arrêter plus tard, je te le promets. » dit il en déposant un baiser sur le nez de la jeune femme.

- « Je te le rappellerai, tu peux en être sûr. » dit elle en s'éclipsant dans la salle de bain.

Tony sourit en la voyant se dandiner jusqu'à la salle de bain. Puis il se mit à la recherche de ses vêtements. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire bêtement, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi léger. Il avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage. Il faudrait qu'il remercie Gibbs en rentrant à Washington, grâce à lui, il allait enfin être heureux.

**A suivre…**

Et oui, il y a encore au mois un chapitre à venir, peut être deux, tout dépendra de ce que je vais pondre dans le chapitre 4 qui est en ce moment en cours d'écriture.

J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, j'adore recevoir des petites reviews.

A +

**Dinou**


End file.
